Now You Understand
by Lioness4life
Summary: Sesshomaru has a bit of a debate with himself and gets to know his feelings. SesshomaruxRin.


A little one shot about Sesshomaru and Rin. R&R? Please?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. What a surprise, huh?

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

"_Father."_

"_Sesshomaru. Are you planning on killing me and keep me from leaving that way?"_

"_No father. Of course not. But why do you need to go? She is only human."_

"_Sesshomaru … do you have anything to protect?"_

"_No. I care for no one and nothing."_

"_Then you can't possibly understand. When you will have something to protect … well, that is when you will understand why I did this, my son."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I must have slept pretty long, because the sun was already very high up in the sky.

Why did I have the same dream _again_?

Every night since my battle with that no good half-demon brother of mine at our father's grave sight, I've kept on dreaming about this one and only conversation. The very last one we had before he died while saving the previously mentioned no good brother and his pathetic human mother. Why did he even do it? And why did I keep on dreaming about it?

It just didn't make sense.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? LORD SESSHOMARU?!"

One word: Jaken.

"Jaken!"

"Ah, there you are milord. I was worried you just took off without me again."

I simply turned around and started walking.

Three … two … one …

"Wait up, milord!!"

The sound of his running footsteps. The sound of him tripping. The thud when he fell down. And then:

"Milord! Please don't be so hasty! Wait for me!"

Why the hell do I even bother keeping him here? Oh right, because he is semi- useful with that staff of his.

As I keep walking I space out. And start thinking about my dream again.

Stupid old man. Leaving my mother and me because he loved some human.

Looks like my brother inherited that love for those pathetic humans from him. First that weak priestess and now this oddly dressed girl. They are both a nuisance if you ask me.

The first one skewered him to a tree! And even after that, he just kept on going and protecting this new one. Instead of focusing on becoming a full fledged demon like he ought to. Humans are … really just a pain in the neck. They are weak, they are the favorite food of most demons, and a favorite punching bag for others, and just in the way all the time!

It's a good thing I was still sane.

Or was I?

I instinctively grab my left arm … or what's left of it. God, how I hate my brother. And that girl of his. Because of her he was able to activate Tessaiga and cut my arm off. Because of that I was left to lick my wounds under a tree for two weeks. And because of that time I spent under the tree, I met Rin.

Rin. The foolish human child who insisted on taking care of me in my weakened state, even after I told her there is nothing she can do. She just kept bringing me food- crappy human food no less- and wouldn't stay away. I could have killed her then and there… I just … didn't want to. She had this aura that intrigued me. Why would she take care of a complete stranger?

Just as I start to think of that, I pick up her scent.

Nah, must have imagined it.

No … wait, I'm not imagining it. It's her scent. And it's mixed with some other scent … the scent of … wolves.

Oh no.

I take off and follow her scent. I find her in the middle of the road, all battered and bruised. And surrounded by wolves.

One swing of my hand and the wolves are no more.

Then I approach Rin. Jaken catches up and starts going on my nerves.

"Poor kid. The wolves must have taken her down, ne, lord Sesshomaru?"

I ignore him and look at Rin. As I look at her twisted shape, Tenseiga starts acting strange. Shaking. Pulsating.

What is it Tenseiga? Do you want me to save her? Is that it?

I pull Tenseiga our and focus on Rin. I can see the netherworld minions already preparing to take her to the other side.

I can't let that happen.

Tenseiga glows a bright blue and disperses the minions as I swing it over Rin's body.

At first nothing happens. Then she opens her eyes and looks around. Looks at me. Straight into my eyes.

Strange. She reminds me of my brother's girl a bit.

As she sits up, I turn around and start walking.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What is this now? Why did you save her?"

"Come, Jaken."

I don't hear Jaken's footsteps behind me. But I do hear something else. I glance over my shoulder and see a baffled Jaken and Rin running after me.

A part of me feels annoyed. A part of me feels baffled. And a part of me feels … soft and warm and fuzzy.

Wait. What?

Soft and warm and fuzzy? How did that happen?

"_**Do you have something to protect, my son?"**_

"… **Yes. I do."**

" _**And what might that be?"**_

"**Rin."**

"_**Ah, my son. Now you understand."**_

I smirk. Now, I understand.

OoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
